Allow Me
by Assthorn
Summary: Henry finally has Vicki where he wants her, and if he's careful he can keep her there long enough to give them what they both want. Kinda fluffy, first chapter is hard T now but will go up in chapter two or three.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Not set at any particular time (though pre-Deep Dark). No spoilers that I can think of.

Allow Me

Chapter One

Vicki flopped onto one of the leather couches in Henry's living room. After a few moments he came to join her, handing her a glass of wine. She gave him a sardonic look, but lifted her legs so he could sit. She lowered them again and Henry automatically reached for one of her feet and started massaging it.

"Good boy," she sighed, taking a sip of wine, "I'll have you fetching my slippers in no time."

"That depends. Will you rub my tummy afterwards?"

"Mm," she replied, settling back against the couch.

Henry continued to knead her feet, then paused to pull off her socks. Vicki didn't react, and Henry watched her carefully as he touched her bare feet. He was not massaging her now, so much as caressing. He had been planning this for weeks, had been waiting for the right moment. He was sure it would work this time, it had to.

His hand strayed to her ankles, then her calves. Vicki shifted her legs, but didn't pull away. Instead, she reached out, her hand resting lightly on the side of his head, touching his hair. "Hungry?" Henry turned his head to kiss her hand, then leaned over her, smelled her hair and her neck. She shivered, once, but her heartbeat barely sped up. She was relaxed and unafraid. Henry wanted to shake her, ask her why she trusted her body to him so readily, but would not trust him with her heart. He could tear her throat out any time he wanted, but he didn't. Why couldn't she understand that he would treat her emotions the same way?

If feeding was the only way she would allow him to be close to her, he would use it. His lips ghosted over the skin of her neck and he pressed gentle kisses against her pulse point, up the length of her neck, her jaw.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your f-"

Henry kissed her slowly, but barely touching her, masterfully hiding the frustration that was so powerful he was afraid it might break him. Instead, he kissed her, and he felt her heart speed up. He felt her hand, still in his hair, gripping him but with the same gentleness he was showing her. She wasn't hurting him.

He pulled away for a moment and Vicki stared at him so hard he felt like she could see inside of him. Henry carefully removed her glasses, folded them and placed them on the coffee table. Then he dipped his head and kissed Vicki again, this time a little harder. Her hand clenched in his hair, she opened her mouth. Henry did not take the inventation. Instead, he ran his tongue over her lips, teasing her and refusing to enter her mouth. It wasn't long until Vicki to took the initiative, but as soon as Henry felt her tongue sliding across his lips he pulled away and trailed kisses along her jaw. Vicki tried to tug his head back to her mouth, but ceased her efforts when he bit her neck. He hardly used any pressure and his fangs weren't out yet, but Vicki gasped and gripped his hair hard, the nails of her other hand dug into his shoulder. He kissed the spot he had bitten, then moved to a different spot, closer to her shoulder, and bit again. He did this repeatedly until Vicki was positively squirming.

"Just do it," she grunted, moving her head aside and arching her neck up towards him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure."

"As you wish."

Henry did not bite Vicki's neck. Instead, he slid down her body and was partway through unzipping her jeans before she half sat up.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Henry lazily kissed her stomach before looking up with her and smiling his best smile. "I'm doing what you asked."

"Uh huh. Since when did you have to take off my pants to feed?"

"Well, I could bite you through you jeans, but they would get stained and it would be terribly messy.

Vicki sighed, "oh, fine," and wriggled out of her jeans, batting away Henry's hands when he tried to help. "Happy now?" she asked, arranging the pillows to prop her up enough to see what he was doing, then reclined against them.

"Estatic," Henry replied, the grin still on his face.

"Don't you go trying any funny business," Vicki murmurred.

Henry didn't reply, instead he ran his lips down her thigh. He was pretty sure this would count as 'funny business' but he was equally sure that Vicki was not going to stop him. He kissed one thigh, then the other, becomming intoxicated by the smell of her blood and her arousal. Of course, he had been aware of the latter for some time, but it was very different when his face was only inches away from where he longed to touch her the most. As for the blood... he could always smell her blood, and he always wanted it. That craving was familiar and easier to ignore. It was also easier to satisfy and he nipped at her skin a few times before he bit in ernest, though not deeply. He wanted this to last as long as he could, which meant he had to drink slowly. He sucked at the wounds in her leg, holding her thigh with one hand, the other snaked around her hips to hold her still. As soon as he started to draw her blood into his mouth Vicki moaned, arching her back. Both hands were tangled in his hair now and she pressed his face against her and wrapped her free leg around him.

Vicki was trying not to make noise, trying not to react, but she couldn't help letting a few moans and grunts slip out. She wasn't nearly as vocal as most of the women Henry fed on, but every sound that escaped her lips told Henry that her control was slipping, and that was better than any scream or groan.

Henry started to suck harder and Vicki's little sounds increased in number. She tried to squirm closer to him, but he held her still.

"Henry," she groaned, "I... ahhh," She tensed, then went limp, panting.

Henry licked the blood away from the wound, then shifted so that he could kiss her forhead.

"Was it good for you?" She asked, a bit of tired cynicism creeping into her voice.

"Very."

"Hmph," Vicki blindly grabbed a handfull of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. Henry positioned himself around and partially on top of Vicky, covering them both with a blanked that had been slung over the back of the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable arrangement, but Vicki was already half asleep and he was afraid that if he tried to move her she may decide she didn't want to cuddle after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I think this is the last chapter, unless I come up with a brilliant idea (unlikely). Thanks for reading!

Chapter Two

Vicky woke up alone. She looked at her watch and saw that it was late morning, though she would never have guessed it because the blinds were so effective at shutting out the light. She groped around for her glasses, trying to remember what Henry had done with them.

Henry.

Her hand stilled, mid-reach. What were you thinking? She chided herself, and sighed. She hadn't been thinking. She had made the offer, planning to give him what he wanted, and that was it. He had taken, but he had also given. She recalled the feeling of his lips on hers, on her skin. The way his thigh, nestled between her legs, had pressed against her as they kissed. The way she had rocked her hips against him, and the way she had been dissapointed when he removed his leg. Most of all, she remembered the way he made her orgasm just by sucking her blood. No matter what she told herself, she knew she was much more to Henry than a snack and part of her was glad. Part of her was scared, and part of her was really pissed off that she couldn't find her glasses. Henry hadn't even had the decency to leave a light on for her.

She swung her legs onto the floor, one foot landing on her jeans. Well, at least she wouldn't be half naked while she stumbled around. Had he hidden her glasses on purpose? She wouldn't put it past him. But if he wanted her to stay here he could have asked.

And you would have said no, she thought as she got to her feet, taking a few steps forward and knocking something over. She heard a crash, and the splinter of broken glass and she knew she had just destroyed one of Henry's lamps. She closed her eyes, trying to remember where the light switch was. Then she remembered the was another lamp, on the other side of the couch. She inched her way over very slowly and found it without further mishaps. She turned it on, then went back to survey the damage. She had to crouch down and squint at it, even use her hands to examine the wreckage.

Fortunatly it was only the lightbulb that had broken and the lamp itself was more or less in one piece. She righted the end table and set the lamp on top of it, then sat back on the couch. The broken glass on the floor made her nervous, and her inability to see did not help.

This is where I'm headed she thought, staring at the indistinct glow of the lamp. Might as well get used to it.

After a few minutes she decided she needed a shower. The bathroom was in the opposite direction of the broken lamp, so as long as she was careful and didn't knock anything else over she should be fine. She started slowly across the floor, and while her trip took a lot longer than she would have liked, she arrived at the bathroom door safely. She had even found another lamp on her way, so when she looked back two points of light punctuated the darkness, hinting at obstacles in the room.

She flicked on the lights in the bathroom and found a towel for herself, then turned on the shower and stepped inside.

By the time Henry woke up Vicki had found most of the lamps in the living room. She was also napping on the couch, trying to catch up on all of the sleep that she had missed in the last few months. He noticed the bits of broken lightbulb on the floor and cleaned it up, then sat down on the couch opposite Vicki and watched her sleep.

"You," she said sleepily, but with great annoyance. "You stole my glasses."

Of all the things he thought she might say, that was not one of them. "What?"

"You took my glasses so I couldn't leave, didn't you?"

"No. They're right there, on the table."

Vicki stared blankly at the table, but could only make out its shape, not anything on it. "I looked there."

Henry reached forward and picked up Vicki's glasses, then handed them to her. "I did not steal your glasses, nor did I scheme to keep you here all day, though I can't say that I'm disappointed to see you."

Vicki snatched away her glasses and glared at him.

"If I want something from you Vicki, I will ask you," Henry rose and walked around the coffee table to kneel on the floor in front of Vicki, "I only do what you allow me to do."

Sighing, Vicki took her glasses and used the bottom of her shirt to clean them, then shoved them back on her nose. "Sure you do," she patted Henry's head and he grinned up at her. "I should probably go."

Henry's smile disappeared as fast as it had come and he snaked his hand to Viki's hip and though he didn't press very hard, he let her know that he wanted her to stay. He looked up at her entreatingly, willing her see the tenderness and affection in his eyes, and pleading with her not to turn away.

"All right, knock it off, I'll stay." Henry's grin returned. "Is there any particular reason why you want me here?"

"No," he lied, stroking his thumb up and down Vicki's hip bone.

"Uh-huh," Vicki once again reached out to touch Henry's hair. He knew she liked the feel of it by the way she slowly pulled the strands through her fingers. Her hand drifted to his face and she gently tilted his head up to meet her gaze. "What do you want, Henry?" she asked softly.

"You know what I want."

"I just fed you last-"

"No," he cut her off.

"Henry... I..."

He gazed up at her with is best sad puppy look, all the while stroking her hip. His expression slowly shifted from sad to seductive. Vicki's heartbeat, which had been steadily rising, spiked.

"Oh, what the Hell," she pulled him up and kissed him.

Henry desperately wanted to push her down, to lay on top of her, to kiss her properly, but he allowed her to guide the kiss. If she thought she was in control she would be less likely to balk away. He would save his more aggressive advances for later. He needn't have worried, for Vicki's kisses soon grew demanding and Henry found himself on his back. It wasn't quite what he had in mind, but he wasn't about to complain. Vicki's breasts were pressing into his chest, one of her legs between his. His leg, in turn, was pressing against her and she had already started rocking against it.

Suddenly Vicki pulled away, gasping for breath and with her glasses askew. Henry reached up to take them off, but she grabbed his hand, "No you don't, I'm not falling for that one again," she used her other hand to right her glasses, her breathing still a little fast.

"I didn't-"

Vicki leaned forward, pinning down his one wrist and kissed him slowly, then kissed her way down his jaw until her lips were brushing against his ear, "And I want to be able to see what I'm doing."

A shiver ran down Henry's spine. They weren't playing games anymore.

Henry grabbed up Vicki and brought her to his bedroom, quickly before she could complain about being carried. They both tumbled into bed and wrestled for the top position for a few minutes until Henry inevitably won. He flashed a grin at her and she mock-glared back at him.

"You had your turn," he said and she squirmed against him, though Henry wasn't convinced she was trying to get away. The way she moved caused her breasts to brush against his chest and her leg to rub against his growing erection. Henry felt a growl building in his throat and swallowed it. He dropped his head and smelled Vicki's neck, his nose barely touching her skin and he moved from her shoulder to her ear. He nipped at her lobe, just as he'd tried to do that one time in her office, but this time she didn't pull away. She sighed instead, arching her back.

Henry worried her ear lobe for a few moments longer, then delicately licked the shell of her ear, then buried his face in her dishevelled hair.

While Henry was distracted once again by her intoxicating smell Vicki managed to pull one of her hands free from his grip and started unbuttoning his shirt. Henry loosened his grip on her other hand and entwined their fingers, then kissed Vicki on the lips. He was slow and thourough, licking her lips before sliding into her mouth where he rubbed his tongue against Vicki's. Her free hand had stilled and was now fisted in his shirt, and as the kiss went on she started tugging insistently. Henry was not one to deprive a lover of anything, so he pulled away long enough to take off his shirt, then leaned down towards Vicki, intent on kissing her again.

Vicki reached for him with both hands, fingers combing through the light hair on his chest and then smoothed her hands over him. Suddenly she shoved him with all her strength and Henry found himself on his back with Vicki stradling him, a pleased, triumphant look on her face. Then Henry was treated to the sight of Vicki's bare skin as she pulled off her shirt and dropped it on the ground. She left her bra on, but Henry made short work of that as soon as she leaned down far enough to reach it. He held her tightly against himself, running his hands over her back.

Then Vicki bit him, the way he had been biting her neck last night, but she was being much less gentle. Henry moaned, one of his hands speedily finding her hair and holding her head against his neck. She bit again, hard enough to bruise and Henry's fangs popped out. Her shoulder was so close, her blood was so hot and it was calling his name. Vicki bit him against and next thing Henry knew he had sunk his teeth into her. Vicki stiffened, surprised by the pain and she tried to pull away. Henry let go a few seconds later, when he finally realized she was struggling.

"Vicki, I'm so sorry," he gasped, wiping the blood off his lips and looking up at her hesitantly. He would never have taken blood from her in a painful way, but then again he hadn't expected her to inflict pain on him either. The pain itself wasn't unpleasant, but if had been prepared for it this might not have happened.

Vicki still straddled his hips, her expression unreadable as her fingertips fluttered over the still bleeding puncture wounds. The thin trickle of blood running down her shoulder was getting thicker. Henry groaned and closed his eyes. "Vicki, I should ah... close the wound for you," opened his eyes hesitantly and he saw her nod. He sat up and gingerly licked the wounds. He wanted to clean the rest of the blood off her, but it had made it's way past her collarbone and was slipping over her breast and he wasn't sure she wanted the attention. Then again she hadn't moved away. He licked her neck again, even though the wounds were already closing. "I'm very sorry, Victoria."

"Hrmph," she replied, "so you can give, but you can't take."

He smiled against her neck and refrained from mentioning that if he had treated her the same way she would have giant hickies all over her neck for a week.

"Just... don't do that again, ok?"

"I promise. Although it would help if you went easy on the pain."

"So the prince of darkness likes it vanilla," Vicki chuckled, then started to laugh.

Henry sighed in relief, but he was a little irritated by her laughter. Granted, he had expected her to be angry, probably storm out and never let him near her again. Next to that laughter was positively spiffy, although he didn't think there was anything funny about the fact that he had lost control, no matter how briefly. Henry watched her laugh and considered his options, then decided that the best course of action was to lap at the cooling blood on her skin.

Vicki stopped laughing quite abruptly.

Henry ran his tongue over Vicki's skin. Her blood had only wetted his appetite, which should have been satisfied after last night's feed. He pushed that hunger away as he regarded a drop of blood clinging to the areola on Vicki's left breast. He lowered his mouth over Vicki's nipple, engulfing it and sucking the blood off of her, then sucking just because she liked it. Henry lingered for a few moments, then switched to her right breast. Vicki's hands were working over Henry's back, her short nails digging into his flesh, the releasing suddenly him. She was afraid of him. Wonderful.

He pulled away and looked into Vicki's eyes, "I won't hurt you."

"Yes you will."

Henry jerked back as if she had slapped him. He would have gotten off the bed if Vicki hadn't been sitting on him. He could easily have pushed her off, of course, but she apparently wanted him to say.

"You will hurt me," she continued levelly, "and I will hurt you, and most of it will probably be consensual but accidents happen. If I waited around for a relationship where I wouldn't get hurt I'd be waiting a long time."

Henry looked at here, unsure of how to respond. Vicki sighed, then rolled onto her back, bringing Henry with her, "I've waited too long as it is," she grabbed a handful of Henry's hair and dragged his head down to meet her lips.


End file.
